


Eww

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Sometimes a shortcut isn't worth the price.





	

The Migwo space station’s cloying stench slammed into her as she exited the shuttlecraft.

“Captain! Welcome to the Friendship Rite.”

“Thank you, Prelate.”

“If you will provide some of yourself, we will prepare your ceremonial drink.”

He gestured to the brightly lit spot in the dimness. People were expelling bodily fluids of all varieties into a vat. A priest dipped a chalice in, spoke a few ringing words, and sipped.

She fought down bile. “I, urk, only came to express my regrets. Voyager will be going around your space.”

“A pity.”

Sometimes two months off their journey wasn’t worth it.


End file.
